


Need a hand?

by Pietrobae



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Clint Barton - Fandom, Marvel, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, highschool au! - Fandom, nyoom x arrow
Genre: M/M, first fic hnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pietrobae/pseuds/Pietrobae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has expierenced many odd balls in his time of teaching but never has he come across a big a tease as pietro maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a hand?

As his class crashed through the small single door he knew this lesson was going to be hell.

"Alright class," he warned the teenagers,"settle down now, and sit down.".

Professor Barton, Clint, wasn't a new teacher at this school and he certainly wasn't new to the topic of science. Unfortunately it had come to the certain set of lessons where the class learnt properly about sex and relationships.  
"Okay class, judging by your enthusiastic entrance I presume you all know our next subject will be on sex and how it happens." A few snickers, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
As the lesson progresses, Clint's headache grows and he sluggishly stands up slowly. "Continue labelling the diagram, I'm just going to pop out for a moment." He announced to his class. 

The male yawned as he got out the crowded classroom, swiftly he turned a corner but staggered backwards immediately. "oh sorry, I didn't see you coming Mr.Barton" A thick eastern accent mutters above him. As Clint tries to gain some sense a pale hand is dropped before his eyes, the professor gazed upwards to meet a intense blue gaze, "Need a hand sir?"

Clint batted the hand away and struggled.to his feet, "no no, I'm fine" he muttered before stumbling backwards and dropping harshly to the ground again.  
"No offence Mr.Barton but you need a hand." The white-haired boy chuckled, teasing the older man slightly. The younger student crouched down and slung Clint's arm around his broad shoulders, pulling him to his feet. 

"Okay we're sending a supply to your class Cli- Mr.Barton." The school's receptionist glanced up at the half-conscious teacher then at the worried looking student. "You can go back to class now Pietro, here's a note to explain why you're late."  
Pietro hesitated before jogging towards the hallway before dashing back to Clint and whispering "sorry you fell to you knees for me." then sprinting out the office and leaving a very confused teacher.

\-------------

As the weekend comes to an end Clint gathers his folders and checks what lesson is planned for his classes. "oh great" he muttered after spotting the plan for his science group.  
He sighed and dropped the books in his small yet tidy car and clambered in, switching on the engine easily. 

\--------  
"settle down, settle down!" He cries and the snickering class , "okay, right lets just set some rules for todays lesson."  
clint paces along the desks and spots and empty one /pietro maximoff, late/ he makes and mental note and starts his short lecture.  
"Today we are going to learn how to /correctly/ put on a condom. I will not have idiotic pranks, behaviour and overall stupid comments. You are getting closer to the age where this will actually be relevent and need to know how to do it properly."  
Mr.Barton turned to face his unusually quietly class then turned to the small cabinet with the supplies in. "right class," he began as he dropped a modal and packet on the wooden desk. Clint held up the small square packet, "this, believe it or not, is a condom.". He placed it down and hosted the rubbish modal up, "this is our 'penis'" a few snickers, /how imature/, he thought and glanced at the door as it swung open. 

"Ah Mr.Barton! you've recorvered after our little meeting last friday." he smirked at the teacher and gained a few snickers before settling in his seat.  
"glad you decided to join us, pietro, we were just discussing how to put a condom on." the professor muttered and opened the small packet, sliding out the slimy thing. easily he slid it onto the modal and looked at the class. "and that, boys and girls is how you put a condom on.". 

The whole class was silent before pietro burst into laughter. "got something to share, pietro?" Mr.Barton glared at the white-haired boy, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"oh no no no! it's just we're taught it different in sokovia." he chuckled, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.  
"good for you kid" the teacher replied and started to hand out the modals and packets to each pair.  
\----------

The end of the lesson came around at the class handed in their empty packets and modals. the hour had gone perfectly well, except for Pietro's comments and his rude gesture half way through.  
The teenager stared straight at Clint as he teasingly pulled out the condom and lowered it on the modal, not even using his hands. Clint would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly turned on.  
Beside that everything went fine. The professor began to pack up his things when an all too familiar hand appeared on his desk, sliding up the oak slowly.  
"what do you want Pietro, it's the end of the day, go home."

"oh but mr.Barton," Pietro slurred, lowering his head to gaze at Clint with his deep, blue eyes, "I thought I could show you how we learnt how to put them on in Sokovia, you know up close this time." 

"you purposly put the condom and looked at me didnt you!" Clint snapped and glared at the student, "that kind of behaviour will get you removed or kicked out Pietro."

"but sir, I only want to help your little problem." He said innocently, gazing down at the growing tent in Clint's trousers.  
"absolutely not! get out now!". Mr.Barton growled and pointed to the door, not taking his eyes off pietro. 

"oh i do love it when they play hard to get" The student chuckled before jogging out the door and meeting his sister outside. 

Clint sighed and rubbed his temples, that kid would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first published fic, im not quite sure whether to continue since i have a few exams coming up UwU.  
> but any feedback would be awesome!


End file.
